1496
1496 (MCDXVVI) is a year starting from Friday (the whole calendars appear linked) Julian calendar Event From January to December *February - Petri Bembi of Aetna Angelum was first published on Alder Manutius's first Chalabri Rim by Pietro Bembo (designed by Francesco Griffo from the 20th century and is known as the old style of Bembo in human way). *February 24 by King Heinrich VII. From England - deals deal with the Intercursus Magnus with Venice, Florence, the Candle and a house in the Netherlands. *March 5 - British Henry VII writes a letter to Iain Cabot, a dreamy boy born in Italy, together with his boys to find an unusual country. *March 10 - Christopher Columbus leaves Spain Spain and finally another trip to the western hemisphere. During this time, he has broken down the island, building up the American Indians, and building a foundations for landmines belonging to Indian American works. *June 12 - Cambridge, founded by Jesus Christ *July - The siege of Athana was the siege of Spanish troops by Cordoba's Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba. Among them were the French Hereditary Grand Duke of Naples and President of Montepensier. Napoli of Ferdinand II rebuilt the throne. *August 5 - Bartolomeupe Columbus, brother of Christopher Columbus, officially named Santo Domingo (Spain) and Spain (now the Dominican Republic), is the official European settlement in the New World. *21 - 25 September - James IV is attacked by a Scottish man and Northumberland with Warkeck's support for Prekin before the throne. *October 20: Castilla's Nina Joanna, Aragon, Ferdinand II, Isabel I of Castile, who succeeded Philippe Daito of a generation, and sent her mother to Bourgogne and the Netherlands and sent her father to the rich kingdom. *Anonymously - Jan De Grote receives a scholarship from Rìoghachd IV to Scotland with a frry to Orkney in the northern Scotland. Birth On 18 March of France - Louis XII of María - Tudor, the daughter of Henry VII. From English (1533) *On May 12 - King Gustav of Sweden (1560) *On July 10 - German Foundation John Foster (1558) *On 28 August - Konrad Hersebach of Calviniste, Germany (1576) *27th September - Polish Commander Ieronim Lasky (1542) *October 20 - Claude, Duke, French and General (1550) *On January 23, the first French French poet Clement Maro (1544) *On December 20, a historical history of Joseph H-Cohen and Doctor 1575 *On January 21, Elizabeth Corvinus, Hungary's Parliamentary (1508) *''Is unknown date'' **Lazar de Baif, French writer (1547) **History of João de Barros (Portugal 1570) **Dijk Jacobs Dutch Dutch (d.1567) **Spanish writer Gregorio Lopez de Toar, 1,606 judges **Writer of the poet Richard Maitland (1586) **Adelgine Louise de Montmorantz († 1547) in France **Martin Ocelot (1537) **William Roper, historian and historian Thomas Mora (b. 1578) **Giovanni Battista to Sangallo (1548) **Menny Simons, Baptist (1561) **Agostino Stourcock (Italy to Toadia) (1548) **John Walter, The Statistical Library of the Poetry (1570) **Henry Somerset, 2. Earl Worcester († 1549) **Maria Pacheco, Justice Justice and Defender (Toledo) (1531) Death *1 January - Charles, Angouleme Numbering (1459) *February 24 - Duke of Eberhard I, Württemberg (1445) *March 4 - Archbishop of Austria Sigismund (1427) *March 12 - Johann Heinlin, German humanity (1425) *April 16 - Charles II, Duke of Savoy (1489) *April 29 - Fernando de Almada, second place Avrancha (B. 1430) *August 15 - Isabella Infanta of Portugal, King of Castile and Leon (1428) *September 7 - Napoli Fernando II (1469) *September 15 - Hugh Clopton, Mayor of London (1440) *25 September - Italian military and politician Piero Capponi (1447) *September 28 - Boček IV. King Pontebrades, the son of Joseph Pontofrati (1442), the Bohemian king, *October 15 - Gilbert, Count Montpensier (1443) *1 November - Filippo Buonaccorsi (Filip Callimachus), an Italian writer (1437) *unknown date **Richard Bell, Carlisle Bishop **Alekanter Ingles, sister of Scotland **Pietro di Francesco degli Orioli, Italian sculptor (b., Page 1458) **Italian painter Piero del Pollaiolo, (1443) **Kaitbai, sultan from Egypt **Ercole de 'Roberti, Italian artist (born 1451) **Probably - Jan Iovensios, Duke Oswesim